Viva la Ash and Misty
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Misty Hydrolah are very much in love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Author's note: This was written by Holly, my awesome wife.**

* * *

 **Viva la Ash and Misty**

 **Ash and Misty are in their bedroom.**

"Please fuck me, Ash. I'm very horny." says Misty.

"Misty, my babe. Okay. Let's fuck." says Ash.

Ash unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

"Your cock is so handsome and erotic." says Misty with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Misty. You're the best." says Ash.

"I love you sooo much!" says a happy Misty as she pull off her blue leather dress as well as her black bikini.

"Did you shave off your pussy-hair huh? Nice. I like that." says Ash.

"Yay! Me is glad you do, Ash my man." says Misty in childish joy.

"So, are you ready?" says Ash.

"Ready." says Misty.

"Nice." says Ash as he gently push down Misty so she's on her back on the bed.

"Go on and bang me, Ash Ketchum. Make me cry in sexual bliss...mmm." moans Misty.

"Alright, baby." says Ash as he goes on top of Misty and slide his cock into her soft warm pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Misty with a seductive smile.

"Babe, you're so fuckin' hot." moans Ash.

"Thanks...mmm, soooo damn nice...yes, very sexy!" moans Misty in a very sexy tone.

"Ahhh, holy shit." moans Ash as he fuck Misty harder and faster.

"Mmmm! That's what little sexy Misty love a lot, yes..." moans Misty. "Fuck my wet pussy."

"Babe, you're so damn sexy!" moans Ash.

"I sure am, Ash my manly man. Fuck my pussy...mmm, so good." moans Misty.

"You've got a very warm pussy. I like that, it's cozy to fuck it, baby." says Ash.

"Awww! Thanks...so...damn...sexy!" moans Misty.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ash.

"Mmmm, fuck! Drill that adorable soaked pussy of mine with your thick stick!" moans Misty.

"I love your sweet dirty talk." says Ash.

"Thanks!" moans Misty.

"My beautiful sexy water-lady...you're such a cool slut." moans Ash.

"Of course. I'm as wet in my pussy as a Pokémon's face would be after being hit by Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack." moans Misty.

"Holy fuckin' Arceus, you almost made me cum right there by talkin' dirty like that, sexy bitch." moans Ash.

"Yeah, me is a very sexy bitch!" moans Misty.

2 hours later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" says Ash in a deep manly tone as he cum deep in Misty's sexy pussy.

"Holy crap! Yes, sooo sexy!" moans Misty as she get a big orgasm.

"Seems like you had fun." says Ash.

"I did and apparently so did you. Thanks for the huge load of cum you splashed into my pussy. It felt so erotic." says a very happy Misty.

"I'm glad it was nice for you." says Ash.

"It was truly wonderful and kinky. Exactly the way I love it." says Misty.

"Oh, what a kinky woman you are, Misty. That's truly good." says Ash.

"Yeah 'cause you're kinky too." says Misty.

"I am, yeah." says Ash.

"Awww! Me fucking love you, Ash." says Misty with a sexy smile.

"And I love you." says Ash.

"I look forward to our wedding next month." says Misty.

"So do I, sexy babe." says Ash.

"It's gonna be so sweet, but most of all I look forward to what comes after the wedding. Something that's takin' place here, in out cozy bedroom." says Misty.

"Are you lookin' forward to that huh?" says Ash.

"Yeah!" says Misty. "It will be erotic."

"I hope you're right." says Ash.

"Me too." says Misty.

"I love you, Misty. You're very sexy." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Misty with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Ash, want a blowjob?" says Misty.

"Sure, babe. Make me cum" says Ash as he unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

"Mmm!" says Misty as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Ash a nice erotic blowjob.

"Ahhh, yes! Suck my big cock, baby..." moans Ash. "That feels so damn great."

Misty suck a little harder.

"Yes! Suck all the creamy cum out of my schlong! Damn, Misty...you're the queen of blowjobs." moans Ash.

Misty suck faster.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Ash.

12 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Ash as he cum.

"Yummy shit, yes!" says Misty as she swallow the huge cum-load that Ash put in her mouth.

"Seems like someone enjoy the taste of my cum." says Ash.

"That would be me." says Misty.

"Yeah." says Ash.

"Now it's my turn. Lick me to orgasm, please." says Misty as she pull off her baggy sweatpants ( she wear no panties ).

"Alright, baby." says Ash as he starts to lick Misty's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! Yeah, soooo sexy!" moans Misty.

Ash lick harder.

"Oh, yes! Lick me, that's so damn sexy...very erotic, indeed." moans Misty.

Ash lick faster.

"Holy fuckin' shit...yes!" moans Misty.

24 minutes later.

"Awww, yes!" moans a happy Misty as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! Nice orgasm ya got there, sexy erotic bitch of mine." says Ash.

"Mmm, love when you call me that, almost makes me...uh, shit, me cum again!" says Misty as she get a second orgasm.

"Nice! You're awesome." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Misty with a cute smile.

"Misty. I love you very much. You're highly erotic and have a sexy sweet pussy." says Ash.

 **The End.**


End file.
